cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983 Series)
Alvin and the Chipmunks is an American animated series produced by Bagdasarian Productions in association with Ruby-Spears Enterprises from 1983–87, Murakami-Wolf-Swenson from 1987–88 and DIC Entertainment from 1988–90. The series aired from September 17, 1983 to December 1, 1990 on NBC. Beginning in 1988, the 54 episodes produced by Ruby-Spears along with an additional 11 episodes produced by Murakami-Wolf-Swenson were packaged together and aired in syndication. In 1988, the series changed production companies to DiC Enterprises and was renamed The Chipmunks. In its eighth and final season, the series again changed its title to The Chipmunks Go to the Movies because all of the episodes in the season were spoofs of popular Hollywood movies of the time, such as RoboCop, Batman and Back to the Future. Several television specials featuring the characters were also released. In 1990, the special Rockin' Through the Decades was produced. That year, the Chipmunks also teamed up with other well-known cartoon characters (such as Bugs Bunny and Garfield) for the drug abuse-prevention special Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue. The syndicated 65 episodes aired on Cartoon Network from 1997 to 2001 and then aired on Cartoon Network's sister network, Boomerang for several years. The later episodes of the series have not aired in the United States since the series' cancellation in 1990. Characters Alvin - The oldest brother and leader of the Chipmunks, Alvin is the talented troublemaker of the group. Simon - The middle brother, Simon is the intelligent realist and the most responsible of the group. Theodore - The youngest brother, Theodore is the cute, innocent one of the group. Brittany - The leader and the oldest sister of the Chipettes, is Alvin's counterpart. She is equally as vain and self-centered as Alvin, but like him, she really does care about others. Jeanette - The middle sister of the Chipettes, and Simon's counterpart. However, unlike Simon, who stands up to Alvin easily, she does not stand up to Brittany often. She is very smart, like Simon, but she is also very shy and clumsy. Eleanor - The youngest sister of the Chipettes, and Theodore's counterpart. She shares Theodore's love for food and cooking, but she is more athletic, more intelligent, and more likely to stand up to Brittany than Theodore is to Alvin. David "Dave" Seville - The Chipmunks' adoptive father, songwriter and manager, Dave's patience is tested nearly every day by Alvin, usually to the point where he yells his trademark yell "ALVIN!!!". Despite all this, he loves all of his boys equally. Miss Beatrice Miller - The kindly, absent-minded adoptive mother of the Chipettes. She occasionally babysits the Chipmunks and has a crush on Dave, even though she's much older than him. In her youth, she was part of an all-girl singing group called "The Thrillers". Cast *Ross Bagdasarian - Alvin, Simon, Dave Seville, Grandpa Seville (second voice) *Janice Karman - Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor *Dody Goodman - Beatrice Miller *Thomas H. Watkins - Uncle "Adventure" Willy, Lilly the dog Home Release Several episode have been released on DVD but the entire series has yet to be made available. Category:Shows Category:Shows older than the network Category:1980s shows Category:1990s shows Category:Cartoon Network Series Category:Boomerang Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:Acquired Series Category:2002